What Have You Done
by MisguidedCorgi
Summary: Canonverse. Eventual Elsanna. Anna is tired of being ignored by her sister. When she goes to confront her about it, she finds more than she ever expected. Warning: possible sleep disorder/depression triggers. There will be incest. Don't like, don't read. This is my first fanfiction, so please bear with me. Please leave a review!
1. What Have You Done

**UPDATE: I have been informed by my reviewers that there were some mistakes in this story, so I have fixed those. Thanks for all the reviews and support. I hope you guys like it.**

 **A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction. I own nothing, or else I would be writing movie plots, not fanfiction.**

 **Possible sleeping disorder/depression triggers.**

Everything seems so different with the gates of Arendelle open.

It all seems like a dream.

Hazy, things moving by as blurs, time quickly passing. Every day, I wake up and eat breakfast alone, even though my sister had promised it wouldn't happen again on countless occasions. Elsa was just so busy. I mean, it's understandable. She's probably under a lot of pressure being the Queen of Arendelle and all. I just thought that over time things would get better.

They never did.

I tried talking to Kristoff about it. He never seemed to be paying attention though. He would just mumble things like "yeah or "okay" which isn't a lot of help. We dated for about a month after the whole Eternal Winter thing happened, but it didn't really work out. I didn't exactly like kissing a man that ate carrots covered in Sven's slobber. Ever since then, he's seemed distant. The whole thing just got awkward I guess.

I've tried making new friends. With the gates open, there are frequent dances and parties. Elsa never attends. I tried starting conversations with people, but they all seemed to find an excuse to shuffle away. I don't know what it is. Are they afraid of Elsa? Are they afraid of us? I guess it doesn't matter. None of those people are Elsa, so they probably aren't worth my time anyway.

Sometimes I feel sad that she ignores me, sometimes angry. Usually just hurt. She promised she wouldn't shut me out again. Now, she sits on the other side of that damned door all day, just like before. I know I should just ask her, or knock, or say hi like a normal person. After all these years though, how do I know the door will really open? And if it doesn't, could I handle that?

I just miss her.

It's like after everything we went through, we somehow ended up back where we started. It seems really unfair. But I think I have a plan to get her back.

"Hey Elsa!" I shout, knocking on the door to her study.

No response. I sigh heavily, feeling a lump forming in my throat. The door wasn't opening. I was ready to turn and retreat to my room when a sudden surge of anger burst through me. I reached my hand out and gripped the cold doorknob tightly, ready to enter the room, when I hear a soft gurgle come from within the study.

A snore?

I open the door to find my sister fast asleep in her chair, her head laying on her desk surrounded by massive piles of paperwork.

I walk up to her quietly, not wanting to wake her. I don't know why I bothered, considering my shouting and knocking didn't wake her. When I get a closer look at her face, I begin to understand why she hasn't been talking to me.

Tear stains cover her face, and next to her head is a bottle with the label "Chloral Hydrate" scribbled on it, clearly in the handwriting of the royal physician.

I feel dread wash over me, making my fingertips feel cold. I taste copper in my mouth as tears begin to sting my eyes, threatening to fall.

 _Oh sis, what have you done?_


	2. I'm So Sorry

A/N: Once again, I own nothing. Another angsty chapter.

 **Elsa's POV**

I awoke to the sound of weeping. I slowly opened my eyes. _Anna?_

"Why didn't you tell me?"

What? I looked around me. My gaze instantly fell to the bottle of pills sitting on my desk. _Oh no_. The room's temperature dropped several degrees as the familiar feeling of guilt began to root its way into my chest, expanding in frosty stems until my heart was pounding and I felt like I was suffocating.

"I-it's not what it looks like," I managed. "I j-just needed-" I was cut off by Anna's angry voice.

" _Why didn't you tell me?"_ she repeated. I looked up to see tears welling up in her eyes.

What was I supposed to say? That I had been having nightmares ever since the Eternal Winter about what happened that day on the fjord? That I was doing terrible at adjusting to being Queen? That I was constantly in drowning in guilt? I thought back to that day on the fjord. I was ready to die. I was ready for Hans to kill me. I was willing to accept my fate. I had told Anna she couldn't marry a man she just met, and she shouldn't trust him, but out there on the ice, when he told me that I had killed Anna, I trusted what he said just as Anna had. Then it turned out he was wrong, Anna was still alive, and she jumped in front of the sword for me, but then…. then she froze. I killed her. Hans' lie became a truth. I killed my sister by freezing her heart. I killed my sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle.

Before I realized it, I was crumpled into a sobbing mess in the floor. Anna tried to wrap her arms around my shaking body. She looked scared. After everything I had done, she was still worried about me. The thought only made me cry harder. I opened my mouth, trying to speak, but only sobs would come out past the lump in my throat. I was startled by loud thudding coming from nearby. Guards burst into the room, quickly filling it.

"Queen Elsa-" They stopped when they saw the scene before them. Anna motioned them away with a swift flick of the wrist. I rested my head on her shoulder and continued to sob, throwing my arms around her. She was patient. She sat with me, stroking my hair softly as I cried into the crook of her neck. She whispered things like "It's okay," and "I'm here now" while I released the feelings I'd tried to hide for so long.

"I'm so sorry" I finally whispered.

Anna pulled away from the embrace and looked intensely into my eyes. Her gaze set my frozen soul ablaze, and I instantly felt a little safer. A little warmer.

"I know Elsa. I'm sorry too. I wish I'd found out sooner."

I quickly pulled her into another hug, letting my body rest against hers. I knew that the time would come when she asked questions, and I would have to provide answers, but for now, she was here with me and that was all that mattered.

 **A/N: Sorry, another short chapter. Just seemed like a good place to leave it. The next chapter will be longer, I swear. Sorry for all the angst, we'll get past it eventually. Please leave a review, even if it's to say you hate the story. I appreciate all types of feedback.**


End file.
